


Awakening / Ébredés

by Valika



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Folk Music, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream has fallen onto my eyes<br/>May dawn take me from there<br/>If dawn won't take it from me<br/>My sweet rose will hug it from me<br/>My sweet rose will hug it from me.</p><p>Music: Awakening / Hungarian folk song, singer: Bea Palya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening / Ébredés

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation of the Hungarian folk song, sung by Bea Palya

[Awakening/ Ébredés](http://vimeo.com/38374742) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Here is the [download link ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gyziywz1yqz/AwakeningFinal.zip)of the video. (5.46 MB WMV from Mediafire)


End file.
